


Arrivo a Camelot

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Outdoor Sex, Rope Bondage, Sexual Humor, Slash, bottom!Arthur
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack!Fic. Una rivisitazione del primo incontro tra Arthur e Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrivo a Camelot

Merlin camminava allegro lungo la strada, tanto felice da non sentire neanche la stanchezza. In lontananza riusciva già a scorgere le mura di Camelot e il pensiero di una nuova vita lo faceva sorridere senza che ce ne fosse motivo. Cominciò anche a cantare mentre passava vicino ad un bosco, stimolato dal canto degli uccellini.  
Tutto insomma procedeva per il meglio, almeno fino a quando non sentì una specie di mugolio provenire dal bosco. Subito il sorriso gli scomparve dalle labbra: chi poteva essere? Forse un bandito o peggio, un assassino. O magari uno spirito.  
Merlin inghiottì la saliva e cercò di allontanarsi senza fare rumore, ma di nuovo quel mugolio gli giunse alle orecchie. Gli sembrava... disperato? Poteva essere una richiesta di aiuto e lui non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato se non avesse aiutato chi ne aveva bisogno.  
Con un sospiro si avviò in mezzo agli alberi, facendosi coraggio. Non dovette camminare molto: in una radura c'era un giovane ragazzo dai capelli biondi legato mani e piedi ad un albero, con la pancia appoggiata al tronco. Una benda gli copriva la bocca e per questo non riusciva a produrre che mugolii. Dulcis in fundo, era completamente nudo.  
“Signore, cosa vi è successo?” chiese il giovane mago, abbassando la benda che gli copriva la bocca.  
“Secondo te, pezzo d'asino?” gli rispose il ragazzo rabbioso. “Dei ladri mi hanno rubato tutto, anche il cavallo. E non contenti mi hanno legato e imbavagliato, perché non potessi denunciarli! Per fortuna non sapevano chi ero!”  
“E... chi siete, signore?” domandò Merlin per il quale era tutto nuovo.  
“Come chi sono!” L'altro non ci poteva credere. “Sono Arthur Pendragon, unico figlio di Uther Pendragon ed erede al trono di Camelot! Se lo avessero saputo, avrebbero chiesto un riscatto!”  
Il mago a questo punto non sapeva che fare. Doveva inchinarsi? Oppure doveva prima slegarlo? “Vi... libero subito” mormorò, cercando di sciogliere i nodi.  
“Ovvio che devi farlo!” esclamò Arthur col suo solito tono autoritario. “E anche in fretta. Non sperare di ricevere una ricompensa per quello che hai fatto, in fondo è solo il tuo dovere di suddito. Poi mi dovrai dare i tuoi vestiti, non posso andare in giro così. Tu sì, sei un semplice servo!”  
Merlin aveva ascoltato questo sproloquio a bocca aperta. Ma come si permetteva quel villano di trattarlo così? “Visto che siete tanto bravo, cavatevela da solo!” sbottò, rimettendogli la benda sulla bocca e allontanandosi di qualche passo.  
Arthur cominciò ad ululare come un invasato, tentando di attirare di nuovo l'attenzione del servo. E sembrò riuscirci, visto che il giovane si fermò e si voltò. Forse si era pentito di quel gesto, però quel sorrisetto maligno non prometteva niente di buono.  
Lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre tornava indietro. “Avete bisogno di una bella lezione, maestà” mormorò Merlin, sistemandosi alle sue spalle. Arthur aggrottò la fronte, perplesso; quando sentì le sue natiche che venivano aperte con poca grazia, i suoi occhi per poco non schizzarono fuori dalle orbite.  
“Mhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” mugolò, cercando invano di parlare. Merlin neanche lo sentiva: Arthur era troppo borioso, meritava una punizione. Per di più lui non faceva sesso da mesi e quel corpo nudo era un invito troppo interessante per poterlo ignorare. Si succhiò due dita e le fece scivolare dentro l'apertura del principe, cominciando a muoverle con delicatezza: non voleva fargli male, non troppo.  
Il principe strinse gli occhi, mordendosi le labbra. Lo avrebbe ucciso, in maniera barbara e violenta: prima lo avrebbe evirato con le sue mani, poi gli avrebbe tagliato mani, piedi e... Improvvisamente una scarica di piacere gli attraversò il corpo facendolo sobbalzare. Come era possibile? Non poteva eccitarsi! Non con un servo sconosciuto che stava per abusare di lui!  
Quando le dita di Merlin uscirono dal suo corpo, Arthur si trovò a trattenere il fiato.   
“MHHHHHHHHH!” gridò attraverso la stoffa mentre l'erezione del giovane si faceva strada in lui. Se il principe stava soffrendo le pene dell'inferno, il servo invece toccava il paradiso: il corpo di Arthur era caldo e stretto, tanto caldo e tanto stretto che Merlin temette di venire subito. Si leccò le labbra e continuò a spingere fino a forzarlo completamente, per poi muoversi lentamente per goderselo il più a lungo possibile.  
I mugolii di protesta di Arthur gli arrivavano ovattati alle orecchie, come provenienti da un altro mondo, e solo mentre si avvicinava all'orgasmo si rese conto che erano diversi. Stupito, il mago fece scivolare una mano sotto il corpo del principe e poté toccare un'erezione dura come il marmo. “Vi piace... mio signore?” chiese Merlin tra i sospiri. Arthur neanche rispose: teneva gli occhi socchiusi e ansimava in preda ad una voglia animalesca.  
Il servo sorrise e si sfilò da lui, provocando una protesta da parte del principe. Merlin fece il giro dell'albero e gli slegò le mani e piedi, restando poi a guardarlo. Arthur aggrottò la fronte e fissò gli occhi azzurri del suo 'salvatore', leggendovi un ordine muto al quale si affrettò ad obbedire. Si mise a quattro zampe sul terreno e allargò le gambe, abbassandosi la benda con una mano.  
Merlin si inginocchiò dietro di lui, tornando a penetrarlo. I gemiti acuti del principe che lo supplicava – proprio così, lo stava **supplicando** – lo fecero impazzire del tutto e cominciò a montarlo con forza, ansimando, mentre stringeva la mano intorno all'erezione del principe.  
“Sì, sì!” gridò il mago, dando un ultimo colpo di reni e riversando il suo seme dentro ad Arthur. Continuò a muoversi finché non ebbe finito e finché anche il principe non raggiunse l'orgasmo con un gemito di piacere. Uscì da lui e si rivestì imbarazzato: ora che la voglia era sparita, si rendeva conto dell'errore fatto e sentì la lama del boia pendere a pochi millimetri dal suo collo.  
Arthur si rimise in piedi, togliendosi da dosso il fogliame. Non si voltò neanche a guardare Merlin mentre parlava. “Vai a palazzo e fatti dare dei vestiti, poi portameli qui!” ordinò.  
Il mago lo fissò perplesso e il principe si girò, squadrandolo con sguardo severo. “Corri! Il mio servo personale non deve battere la fiacca!” esclamò.  
E Merlin corse verso il palazzo, sorridendo. Non era ancora arrivato a Camelot che già aveva trovato un lavoro e non solo...


End file.
